1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to compressed air engines and more particularly to improved compressed air engines having specially designed components which maximize utilization of the air and minimize friction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compressed air engines have been made in various forms for many years. Such engines have long found applicability in volatile atmospheres where the ignition of gaseous engines is intolerable. The basic components of such engines include cylinders, reciprocating pistons, means for selectively supplying air under pressure to the cylinders, and exhausting the air after extracting the pressure. It is also common practice to drive such engines from a storage source of air under pressure, which is replenished, or kept within a desired pressure range by means of a compressor.
Such engines require an external source of power in order to initiate operation in many instances, and also in order to make-up for the necessary depletion of air and drop in pressure during operation. It is essential to minimize friction in this type of engine to recycle the input energy for as long as possible, and to efficiently store any unused energy, in order to achieve the greatest performance.
Internal combustion engines have been employed in the past to produce the necessary compressed air, but the inherent atmospheric pollution of such engines is objectionable. It has been demonstrated that electrically powered compressors may be advantageously used to avoid pollution and this suggests ease of installation in fixed locations, or suitability for mobile use with rechargeable batteries.